Angel -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil is an immortal angel that is forced to meet his loved one then watch him die over and over again. life can be cruel for an angel.


How many times had it been now?. How many times must I meet you, fall in love with you, just so you can be taken away again. Phil sighed softly. He was an angel. as an angel he was immortal, forever walking the earth with the appearance of a normal 25 year old male. Immortality was supposed to be a blessing, right?. It was more like a curse for Phil. To add to his torture, Dan, his lover who he had meet throughout life time was stuck in the cycle of this curse. Phil would watch him age and die, over and over again. Dan would be reincarnated just to meet Phil again. The worst part for Phil was that Dan never remembered him. He was just another stranger to the boy. Phil bit his lip softly as he saw a figure walking towards him. He'd recognise those brown eyes from anywhere. It was his Dan.

Dan walked slowly towards his flat after shopping for some much-needed new clothes. He looked up from the pavement to see a beautiful boy, around his age, standing in front of him, not moving, biting his lip as if he was waiting for something from Dan. "Hello," Dan said quietly, his breath taken away by the boy's blue eyes.

"Hi" Phil answered softly. relieved Dan has stopped to talk to him. he was terrified Dan would just walk past him. that had happened so many times.

"I…um… Are you waiting for someone to pick you up?" Dan asked, pulling his eyes away from the boy's to search the street for a car slowing down.

"um no..." he racked his brain for an excuse, when the perfect one came to him "im actually visiting here and...im kinda lost. could you direct me to the nearest hotel or..." he looked into Dan's eyes. somehow hoping he would understand that Phil wanted to be invited to back to his house.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Dan offered, biting his lip quickly, surprising himself with his being so upfront. It was as if he could read the boy's mind that he did, in fact, want to come to Dan's house instead of a crappy hotel.

"id love too, thank you so much" he gave Dan a kind smile "can we go there now, it's kinda cold out here" he said with a light laugh

"Absolutely." Dan smiled, tilting his head to gesture for the boy to follow him. "What's your name?" He asked as they walked towards his flat, pulling his sweatshirt tighter around him.

"Phil" he answered grinning. he was so happy he'd found Dan again. it had been so long time since he'd held him in his arms. Phil shook his head slightly. he needed to befriend him before he could make Dan fall in love with him again.

"I've always loved that name." Dan grinned. It was true, he always had associated that name with good things, like snuggling by a fire on a cold day, or someone that you can trust with all your life. "I'm Dan." He said as he opened the door to his flat building.

Phil had to stop him self from saying 'I know'. he giggled softly as he walked he continued to follow Dan "I've always loved the name Danie- I mean Dan" he said quickly. he'd nearly given it away there.

"Really?" He smiled at Phil, opening the door, letting both of them in. "This is it... I hope you like it.." He said nervously looking at Phil, hoping he wasn't disappointed by the flat.

Phil smiled softly. this flat was set out just like Dan's flat from last time. He guessed Dan had carried his, shall we play, housekeeping skills with him into this life time "it's lovely" Phil commented as he walked in a bit further.

"You think so?" Dan beamed, happy that Phil approved. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." He said as he set his bags down and followed Phil to the living room.

Phil frowned slightly "you don't need to do that, I'll be fine on the couch" he said quietly. the truth was he would have much rather had Dan sleeping beside him in bed.

"No, I insist!" Dan giggled, trying to sound pompous. "Really though, I'll sleep on the couch."

"hmm" Phil got an idea. "can I see your room?" he blushed slightly as he realised how wrong that could be taken

"A bit quick, are we?" Dan giggled. "It's this way," he said, walking to his room, opening the door and turning on the light revealing his bed, computer desk, television, and a mess of other things.

"well you have a double bed we could...sleep together" Phil grinned as he saw Dan looking at him. he nudged him softly "I meant sleep in the same bed, not any other way" he giggled softly.

"You wouldn't mind sharing a bed with someone you just met?" Dan raised his eyebrow as he looked over at Phil, smiling. He didn't mind the idea at all, but he wanted to make sure Phil was 100% sure about it.

"of course id be fine, id have someone to snuggle up to if your next to me" he said with a wink. he laughed as he saw the expression of Dan's face "im kidding, I just don't want you sleeping on the couch. I mean it is your house after all"

"Alright then..." Dan giggled at Phil. "Together then. So you have someone to snuggle with." He grinned.

Phil blushed as he grinned at Dan "so...what do you want to do?" he forgot how hard this whole 'being friends' thing was. all he wanted to do was just hold Dan in his arms and kiss him.

"I'll get us some dinner, then you can chose." Dan smiled, taking Phil's hand and playfully pulling him to the kitchen. "Do you want takeout or something I make?" He asked.

"you can choose, Daniel love" his eyes widened when he realised what he had said "I mean Dan.. heh. yeah, you can choose"

"Daniel love?" Dan asked, furrowing his brow. "What?"

Phil looked down as he tried to think of an excuse. "I um...I used to have a boyfriend called Daniel and ...yeah, that was kinda his nickname kinda thing..." it wasn't exactly a lie.

"You aren't supposed to reuse nicknames, silly Philly." Dan joked, tapping Phil's nose gently.

"Philly?..." he asked softly. did Dan seriously just call him his pet name. what if Dan was starting to get his memories back now. Phil wouldn't know until Dan told him he guessed.

"Yeah, Philly. That's your new nickname." Dan replied nonchalantly, smiling. "Is pizza alright?" He asked, turning around and picking up his phone.

"sure" he smiled. he sat down on the couch, gazing at Dan lovingly. that boy, with his perfect brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. he was enchanting.

Dan ordered the pizza to be delivered to the flat and sat down next to Phil, or now, Philly. "Pizza will be here in a bit." He smiled as he looked over at Phil. There was something about him, like every time Dan looked at him, there was a rush of something familiar about him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"great, im starving, I haven't eaten since this morning" he laughed softly. "so..."

"Do I know you, Phil? Have I met you before? You seem... Really familiar somehow. But, I think I'd remember meeting you if I had." He asked, looking at Phil.

Phil blushed slightly as he bit his lip "I...uh..." he couldn't tell him, Dan would completely freak out "I don't think so..."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I probably sound mental now, huh?" Dan laughed, still not able to brush of the feeling of knowing Phil.

"it's fine, I just have one of hose faces I guess. everyone seems to think they know me from somewhere" another lie. he hated lying to Phil but it was for the best until Phil recovered some more memories.

"I guess." Dan smiled over at Phil fondly. "Your face is lovely, though." He blushed at how idiotic that sounded out loud.

Phil giggled, desperately fighting the urge to just wrap his arms around the boy "why thank you" he grinned at Dan "so...what do you wanna do while we're waiting for the pizza?"

"I dunno..." Dan bit his lip as he moved closer to Phil, their shoulders touching now. "What do you want to do, Philly?" He asked as he leaned his head against Phil's shoulder gently.

Phil smiled to himself "I don't know, it's you house" he said softly. he then accidentally brushed his hand against Dan's "...sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." Dan smiled as he gently took Phil's hand in his. "We could play video games, or we could stay here... Together..." He suggested quietly.

"I like the idea of the second suggestion " he mumbled quietly, squeezing Dan's hand back softly.

"I do too." Dan smiled as he leaned closer to Phil, enjoying the warmth coming from him since it was so cold outside.

"you're so warm" he said quietly without even thinking. "can I...hug you?" he asked softly. this is where it had gone wrong so many times before.

Dan nodded as he blushed, smiling as Phil wrapped his arms around his torso and pulling him close. Dan nestled into Phil's chest, feeling as if he belonged there. Like, everything was just right like that. Nothing was wrong about it, it was like Phil knew him inside and out.

Phil sighed softly. how much longer did he have to go through this torture. he wanted Dan to remember so badly. he hugged Dan tighter, fighting the urge to kiss the other.

Dan grinned up at Phil, taking in his beautiful face. "You're gorgeous, Phil. Like an angel or something." He whispered gently, blushing.

Phil smiled at Dan. "you're full of compliments tonight aren't you?" he giggled softly as he looked into Dan's eyes. "you're the beautiful one though"

Dan blushed even deeper, and opened his mouth to say something in return, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Pizza's here." He said quietly, smiling up at Phil, but not wanting to leave this spot.

Phil reluctantly let go of Dan, smiling sweetly at him. "better not leave the poor guy waiting" he said as he looked towards the door.

"Yeah," Dan sighed, standing up and grabbing his wallet as he went to open the door. He took the pizza as set it on the counter as he paid the man and closed the door.

Phil grinned as he smelled the pizza. "that smells amazing" he said dreamily as he went to stare and the wonderful food. he really was pretty hungry.

Dan smiled as he grabbed two plates, handing one to Phil, then opened the box, taking a slice and setting it on his plate. "Help yourself."

Phil smiled happily as he grabbed a slice. he quickly sat down and began to eat. he hadn't had pizza in years. he'd forgotten how great it was. he turned to Dan, still smiling "thank you so much" he chimed as he giggled.

"That's alright." Dan smiled at Phil, eating his own pizza.

Phil had soon finished. he began to day dream as he gazed at Dan. all the happy memories came flooding back. he was so happy he'd have more memories soon. he really did love that boy unconditionally.

"Right, finished?" Dan asked as he himself finished his last bit of pizza. Phil nodded and Dan smiled, pulling Phil over to the couch. "Are you tired, or are you up for some video games?" He asked, not letting go of his hand.

Phil blushed slightly as he noticed Dan was still holding his hand. "sure, video games sound cool. sonic?" he asked. he already knew Dan always had sonic.

"Alright, I'll go easy on you." Dan smiled as he turned on the television and popped sonic into the gaming station, handing Phil a controller.

Phil took the controller smirking "im soooo gonna beat you" he said slyly. he laughed softly as the game started. he had had loads of practice. he was bound to beat Dan.

"No way, I'm the master of sonic!" Dan giggled as he pressed start.

"I've beaten you before so I can do it again" it wasn't until the words left his mouth he'd realized he'd said something he wasn't supposed to "I mean...uh..."

Dan paused the game to look at Phil. "What do you mean you've beaten me before? I thought you said we didn't know each other..." Dan asked quietly, thoroughly confused.

"forget I said anything" he quickly said before turning away. he had well and truly freaked Dan out now. what was he supposed to do?.

"But you did say something! I heard you!" Dan whined. "Phil, what aren't you telling me? What am I not remembering?" He pleaded.

Phil sighed and turned to face Dan "you wont believe me if I tell you...but..." he took a breath "maybe if I..."

"Maybe if you what, Phil? I'd believe anything you told me now." Dan sighed, looking up at Phil with pleading eyes.

"it cant be helped" he mumbled softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Dan's. he hoped this would bring back enough memories so Dan remembered at least what Phil meant to him.

Dan was shocked as he felt Phil's soft lips against his, his eyes wide open in shock. After only seconds, though, memories flooded Dan's brain. Memories of him and Phil kissing, playing sonic, Phil beating him in sonic, Phil there when Dan was sick, when he was sad, going out together, things that couples did. Dan pulled away, gasping for air. "Phil! How was that... I know you... I... I love you!" He breathed, looking at Phil, his eyes wide. "Phil, I... I love you so much."

Phil smiled happily as he felt happy tears stinging his eyes "welcome back my Daniel love" he said softly as he tightly wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close to him "it was torture waiting for you...it always is"

Dan hugged him back tightly "Phil…I love you, oh god, I love you so much" he breathed. "how could I ever forget you"

Phil smiled softly as he kissed Dan again. "I love you too, my beautiful Daniel"


End file.
